


funnel cake

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: As far as first dates with an assassin go, Laurel would call it a success.





	funnel cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



“We need to get you off that island more.” Laurel brushed her hair out of her face after she shook her head at Nyssa.

 

She’d been staying in Laurel’s apartment and raided Laurel’s fridge quite a few times – despite denying it. Laurel had started to taking to buying a few treats here and there just to see Nyssa’s reaction to them. It was too bad she was never quick enough to catch it on her phone.

 

Nyssa frowned in her response to that, refusing to really deign an answer. She held her head up high and Laurel knew that if she didn’t stop it she’d hear something about the life of a true assassin.

 

“You know what we need to do?” Laurel snapped her fingers at the idea and grinned, “Go to a carnival.”

 

Nyssa looked taken aback. “A carnival? Something for children?”

 

“Something with funnel cake and cotton candy and yes, ridiculous rides.” Laurel continued onwards. “Look it’ll be fun I promise. We could use a break.” She looked down at her bandage arm that bore the results of their latest training. “Well, I could use a break.”

 

Nyssa tilted her head for a second before nodding. “Very well. I shall accompany you.”

 

“How noble.” Laurel drawled, walking back to her room to get ready.

 

~~

 

The loud noises irritated Nyssa, that much was clear, and Laurel was almost beginning to regret her suggestion when she caught Nyssa staring at a dart game in clear challenge.

 

“It’s rigged you know.” Laurel said to her, leaning in close to be heard.

 

Nyssa turned to face her, so close their lips almost touched and Laurel jerked back a little, flushing in that realization.

 

“It’s still no match.” Nyssa stated, smirking and walking off to the game, leaving Laurel to trail behind her.

 

Laurel almost felt bad for the game master who had to watch in disbelief as Nyssa conquered hitting the balloons at just the right angle to pop them even with the blunted darts. She did start snickering at Nyssa’s face when she was presented with a giant teddy bear as a prize.

 

“Here.” Nyssa shoved it towards her.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Laurel said but hoisted the bear in her arms nonetheless. Her heart panged a little as she realized that if this had been anyone else it might have been considered a date, but of course Nyssa wouldn’t see it that way.

 

Nyssa had marched over to another game, a water shooter this time, while she’d been contemplating. Laurel watched her, idly wondering when she’d even begun to think of Nyssa and her as an idea.

 

She tried not to smile when Nyssa crowed in her latest victory but couldn’t hide her amusement.

 

“If I’d known you’d be good at this I’d have taken you a while ago.” Laurel teased. She caught a whiff of caramel and dough and knew they were near a place serving funnel cake and dragged Nyssa along with her.

 

They ended up on a bench, the plate of funnel cake beneath them and it was like french fries and milkshakes all over again as Nyssa was delighted with the desert.

 

“Perhaps there are some good things here.” Nyssa stated, licking some of the caramel sauce off her fingers.

 

“Stick with me and I’ll show you them all.” Laurel laughed, feeling freer that night then she had in a while. It was nice, no bad guys to chase, no villains to catch, just a regular night like she hadn’t had in forever.

 

Laurel leaned back with a smile, trying to savour the moment.

 

“You seem distracted.” Nyssa said, narrowing her eyes, every bit the assassin who didn’t let anything escape her.

 

Laurel dug at another piece of funnel cake, popping it in her mouth so she could think about her answer. “I just haven’t had a night like this in a while. Probably since Oliver and Sara left on the boat.”

 

Nyssa stared at her, lips pursed for a moment, “You feel they took a part of you with you.”

 

“Yes.” She admitted honestly, thinking back to the conversation she had had with Sara when she first returned. “I feel like I’m only just now replacing it.”

 

“It’s a hard thing to be burdened with.” Nyssa agreed and Laurel knew that if anyone could understand how she felt in that moment it was Nyssa.

 

“Come on.” Laurel pushed the plate towards Nyssa to let her have the last piece. “I haven’t even gotten to show you the bumper cars.”

 

Nyssa looked at the plate and then up at Laurel. “I was informed by Felicity that this is often a venue for a date.”

 

The change in conversation made Laurel blink, trying to see where it was coming from. “Uh… it has been?”

 

“Very well.” Nyssa took the last piece of funnel cake and ate it, somehow still holding the perfect posture and not looking ridiculous even with a bit of a caramel on her lip. “Perhaps we should have more of these.”

 

“Dates?” Laurel’s eyebrow shot up in surprise, her mouth hanging open a bit.

 

“If you’re amendable.”

 

She caught Nyssa’s smirk and shut her mouth with a click, throwing her head back to laugh. “I’ll think of a next location.” She finally said when she stopped.

 

“Excellent, but for now…” Nyssa leaned in, kissing her and tasting of caramel.

 

Bumper cars and teddy bears fled from her mind and Laurel returned the kiss in force.

 

It was blunt, honest, just like Nyssa herself was and just how Laurel liked it.


End file.
